Crisis
by Fullmetal12
Summary: Just an ordinary day in the daily routines of MI6. Well maybe not entirely normal, how often can you say someone broke in to Q-Branch? Well Silva...but he didn't physically break in...whatever, technicalities. Read and Review please! If you do I might just write another chapter to save you from the cruelty that is the cliff hanger! *manic laugh* I own nothing! except my plot...


100 Day Writing Challenge:

**Crisis**

"Major breach!"

There was chaos among the minions as they scrambled about knocking into desks and tripping over equipment trying to get out of the room.

"Please evacuate in a calm orderly manner! We _will_ get everyone out in time! Please do not panic!"

Guards were everywhere watching the exits accompanied by a few double-0 agents. 006 was helping in the evacuation process, making sure everyone was getting out. Though with all of the wonderful security measures and supreme knowledge capacity of all MI6, they seemed to had missed the infiltration of armed men into the office of a certain Quartermaster.

"Don't do anything funny, wouldn't want those 'Friendly' agents out there finding their Quartermaster's brains all over the floor now would we?"

Normally in this situation Q would call their bluff, however this man was entirely serious. Even with the few uncertain looks the man's accomplices gave him at the statement, Q could see the man would follow through on his word even if it went against his orders. Not that he could have made a noise if he wanted to anyway, considering one of the lackies had a significantly tight grip on his mouth.

"Do I make myself clear, boffin?"

Q's eye twitched at the use of that name, it was an inaccurate generalization of his skill. He nodded and the man signaled for the two other men to go back out the way they came, taking Q with them. Once they were out of relative ear shot the one holding Q let him walk on his own. He then began smoothing out his cardigan as best he could with bound hands.

"And may I ask where we're going so unceremoniously?"

The two lackies looked at one another, but stayed silent.

"Ok then, how about who I'm being taken to?"

They looked at each other again, this time however they seemed rather at a loss for what to do.

"I see, I'm causing you both a bit of problems. If you could do me a favour. There is a tablet in my bag, as you can see I'm a bit, well you see. Could you pull it out and type in the numbers two, six, five, nine?"

They look at each other again and one of them shrugs. The taller one grabs the tablet out of Q's bag and types in the numbers.

"Ok, now if you could go into the first application button and click the green bar, then type the numbers four, three, eleven, six."

The lackey did as Q asked and typed in the numbers again. The tablet then lit up green.

"Thank you, Quartermaster."

A female voice replied. The screen then dimmed and a lock pop-up hindering use while a speaker button appeared on the screen.

"Thank you gentlemen, now if you would so kindly slip that back into my bag?"

The men looked at each other then back at the tablet.

"Or you can hold onto it if it'll make you feel better."

The men nodded then continued walking down the empty corridor.

"Excuse me. You two over there. Just where do you think you're taking our Quartermaster?"

006 and 007 appeared at the end of the hallway opposite Q and the two armed men. Q fixed his glasses.

"Glad you could join us agents, we were just having the most wonderful conversation weren't we?"

He glanced back at the men who gave him a weary look but nodded all the same. Then the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted when their leader came through one of the doors.

"What on God's green earth is taking you knit-wits so damn long? Grab the boffin and lets go!"

008 and 007 looked at the scene in front of them and 008 cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but the Quartermaster is needed on the floor."

Q took the hint and dropped to the ground, shortly after 008 and 007 open fired. The 'Boss' got behind his lackeys who were riddled with bullets, after they fell to the floor he grabbed Q and held him at gunpoint.

"Thank you, gentlemen, now my escape may go unhindered by those buffoons." he nudged one of the corpses with his foot. Satisfied that they were, indeed ,dead, he moved towards the two agents before him.

"Now you may give me your weapons, because I am not above giving a hostage, even a valuable one, as many wounds as survivably possible."

008 reluctantly un-holstered his weapons and slid them across the floor away from himself and Bond. 007, however, decided to take a more indirect route. He slid his gun out of its holster and paused.

"You know, I'm not quite sure if you're being serious, or just have some sort of emasculated bravado needing to stroke your ego because mum didn't love you enough."

The 'Boss' lowered his head, chuckling to himself. Looking off to the side slightly, keeping the agents in his peripheral, he straightens his left arm. After a brief pause he shoots Q's left foot, keeping a tight grip on his hair to pull him back up when he contorts in pain.

"Thank you, 007 was it? For that wonderful insight into my childhood. However, I would ask you kindly, as I was raised as such, to leave my mother out of our little tiff. Is this serious enough for you?"

Bond immediately drops and slides both of his guns across the floor towards Q's captor.

Nodding to himself, pulling up at Q's hair as he slumps slightly.

"Thank you for your cooperation 007, It's greatly appreciated. Although I'm sure the boffin would have been much happier had I'd received it earlier. Yeah?"  
As he finished speaking he shook Q's head up and down as if in agreement.

"As I thought."

Q's mumbles something about Russians and their crude dispositions. Upon hearing this the captor's grip tightens in his hair and knocks him into the wall. Q then slides down unconscious. Sighing the Russian then rotates his wrist.

"Now, that's off of my mind. You know, I had thought this would be more difficult. You having quite a reputation."

He glances at 008.

"And you just having a gun."

He looks back to Bond.

"But I see even people like you have morals, and as shown by what has now occurred because of those morals, you can see why I have done away with them in my own life. This is really all your fault, not mine. Trying to save him because of your morals and ethics has only gotten him injured. He'll definitely hold that against you, if you all live long enough."

As the Russian continues droning on, Bond and Trevelyan notice movement from the direction of the corpses. Bond flicks back to looking the Russian in the eyes, however, Trevelyan stares a bit too long and the Russian begins to turn around. As he does so, the corpse that was moving tackles the Russian to the ground, disorienting him. For extra measure he cuffs him to one of the door frames.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you know how hard it is to play dead? Well do you? It's tiring and time consuming. Why didn't you distract him sooner?"

Bond fixed one of his iconic smirks and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I just liked watching you lie there like the marshmallow I think you'd ought to be."  
008 swatted Bond on the shoulder. The German 'marshmallow', as Bond called him, lifted his gun.

"Don't give me a reason to shoot you."

The German then holsters the gun and walks off toward the elevator. 008 rushed over to check on Q's condition, while 007 struts over to the now semi-conscious Russian and crouched down to his level.

"Morning Sunshine. Bite off a bit more than you could chew yeah? You see, you weren't very nice to my Quartermaster, and now I'm going to have to listen to a long boring lecture about how I should take less risks. I really hate those talks, you understand right?"

Bond stands up and walks a few steps to retrieve his gun, turning on his heels to face the Russian one more time.

"Oh and I almost forgot. About that thing you mentioned."

In a flash Bond shoots the Russian in the right foot.

"My morals are the only thing keeping you alive."


End file.
